Conciencia, solo eso
by Monstruo come galletas
Summary: -Estás atrapado, al igual que yo…Libérate de esa conciencia nefasta, así ya no dolerá.-  Plastic Beach   Murdoc/2D


**Resumen**: _Estás atrapado, al igual que yo…Libérate de esa conciencia nefasta, así ya no dolerá._

**Pareja**: _Mud/2D_

**Adv:** _Slash, casi violencia._

**Nota del autor:** _Perdónenme soy muy irresponsable, no he sabido como seguir con la historia larga y salió esto, aunque esta ambientado en Plastic Beach, hice este fic Escuchando un CD de Good Charlotte y salió esta cebolla. Cualquier incoherencia o corrección me avisan por favor._

_Ojala les guste!_

**Conciencia, solo eso.**

Un cigarro se consumía cómodamente entre sus labios, una lenta calada de humo terminó por dejarlo invadido por esa sensación conocida, a su lado descansaba una lata White Light que lo observaba en su mutismo natural.

Una leve brisa corría por los alrededores, movía con lentitud las negras nubes del cielo. Era un viento calido, quizás llovería, solo tal vez, nunca le interesó demasiado el clima.

La noche no podía ser mas profunda, colmándolo completamente, su presencia, su aire, su atmósfera, todo perdía importancia junto a tal compañía.

En el aquel sentido, solo podría haberse traducido en la palabra comodidad.

A lo lejos, el mar bañaba silencioso la costa, chocando contra las rocas. Olló decir hace tiempo que la sal era un símbolo de pureza…El mar tenía mucha sal, ellos estaban rodeados de mar, pero en esas circunstancias nunca podría decir que eso, aquello, era pureza.

Aunque valoraba lo inmundamente inmoral. Siempre. Y no cambiaria, con esa consciencia, o casi bastaba.

Después de todo nunca se dejaría amarrar por esas telas y amagos de lo que algunos llaman cordura.

_Flashback_

-¡Porque! Carajo, es que acaso nadie puede ver…-La voz del muchacho tembló, era un ademán de dolor inconciente, pensó su interlocutor mientras lo veía impasible.

-Murdoc…-El chico apretaba sus puños en sus costados, con la cara roja entre la ira y vergüenza- Solo un minuto, digo yo, de conciencia…No más-

El hombre mayor sonrió con sorna, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho desnudo, no a él ya no le importaban esas cosas.

-¿Dices?…conciencia. 2D la verdad lo que pides no tiene sentido a estas alturas.-

El muchacho levantó su cabeza y lo miró con firmeza.

-¡Ese es el problema joder!...-Se paró del suelo sin mucha fuerza, temblando todavía por el dolor, un indicio de debilidad se hizo presente en un leve traspié.

-¡Sentido, conciencia, lógica! ¿Cuando ,cuando podremos aferrarnos alguna vez a ese principio?.-

-Nunca pareció un problema.-

-Pues yo ya estoy harto…Quiero aunque sea una vez eso.-Su voz nuevamente se quebró, sus ojos eran incapaces de transmitir nada desde su oscuridad y vació, pero el sabia, lo que sentía dentro de si, y aun así no cambiaria nada.

Se acercó más, su cuerpo aún sangraba profusamente a esas alturas, lo vió a los ojos y lo abrazó desesperadamente con fuerza.

-Por favor, en esto…Por imposible que suene, por mí.-Susurró contra su hombro el cálido aliento de su cantante. "_Su voz", _era tan hermosa, aquel murmullo colmado de dolor, solo podía hacerlo sentir en el más perfecto cuadro de amargura. El agarre en sus hombros estaba visiblemente tenso.

-Tampoco nada de lo que somos, y a sucedido, podría ser sin ese principio.-

-Lo sé.-Admitió dejando caer su cabeza sobre su hombro, apretando sus dedos contra sus hombros con desesperación.

-"Un hombre traspasa su miseria a otro", mi padre decía eso…El cabron tal vez estaba en lo correcto-Dichó eso un húmedo calor se deslizo por su barbilla 2D lloraba silenciosamente, dejando caer sus lagrimas sobre su hombro desnudo, un leve estremecimiento de…culpa lo tomó desprevenido.

Tomó el rostro entre sus manos, todavía manchadas de la sangre seca de ambos, Atrapó el rostro del hombre frente a el y lo besó. Lentamente haciendo encajar sus bocas con una atípica paciencia nunca antes expresada, entendiendo el sabor de sus labios, acariciando la suave piel de su cara, tocando sus cicatrices. Casi con cariño, pero no, profundamente eso tenía un sentido, pero no podía ser, nunca nada lo tendría.

Terminó de besarlo, soltó la pálida faz con lentitud, sonrió levemente, mirando a los ojos al muchacho. Se deshizo del agarre de su abrazó y lo empujó levemente hacia atrás.

-No puedo soportarlo…No entiendo ya, nada. Tomaste mi vida, la desechaste por completo y no contento con eso, aquí está mi alma entre tus dedos.-

-Solo quieres que todo termine de una vez por todas.-Sonrió con crueldad.-No terminará lo sabes bien, vive con eso.-El joven lo miró con impotencia mordiendo su labio inferior.- Tu cuerpo y alma me pertenecen, para tu bien o mal.-Sentenció de forma despiadada.

Un puño se intentó estrellar contra su rostro, lo tomó con su mano derecha. Lo detuvo sin mucho esfuerzo, enérgicamente lo empujó hacia atrás.

-Solo no hagas estupideces…No tienes más opción al igual que yo, el peso de esto es más grande que nosotros.- Caminó alejándose hacia la puerta.-Vuelve a tu cuarto ahora, no quiero apuntarte con un arma otra vez.-

_¿Murdoc por qué solo no puedes amarme? ¿Por qué no puedes? ¿Por qué es tan difícil para ti entender que también, me amas? Hace tiempo que el grupo y el motivo original no tienen ninguna base…Noodle esta muerta, Russel perdido en la locura y soledad. Y nosotros…_

_Las cosas podían ser más sencillas, solo con un poco de consciencia._

2D se abrazó a sí mismo con aprensión y cayó sobre sus rodillas derrotado. Lentamente el aire reanudo su carrera vertiginosa, haciéndolo sollozar con rabia impotencia.

Estrelló sus puños contra el suelo violentamente, golpeaba el suelo con sus puños, una y otra vez sin descansó, hiriéndose las manos, quebrándose huesos, colmado de dolor. No, nada importaba ya, la sentencia había sido dicha.

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!-Gritaba con descontrolado frenesí entre lagrimas, ahogado, agobiado, sin fe, ni fuerzas para nada más.

Murdoc abandonó el lugar sin mirar a atrás acompañado de los gritos descompasados de la habitación, apretaba uno de sus puños.

No, ya era muy tarde, para ambos, nada más.

_Fin del flashback_

Y aquí estaba otra vez, sobre la azotea, mirando el cielo sin estrellas. Dejando el tibio susurro del viento mecer su cabello negro, con la vista perdida. Inhalando y exhalando aquel amargo humo negro, dejandolo esparcirse por su interior, esa fría tranquilidad impasible, lo llenaba.

Así debía ser.

Las cosas pesaban menos.

La culpa, remordimiento, arrepentimiento, jamás serían una opción.

Correría esa loca carrera demente hasta que su cuerpo aguante.

Una gota de lluvia empapó uno de sus hombros, le ardió un poco. Su hombro tenía ligeras líneas rojas, serían marcas en un par de horas. Sonrió placido, el acabaría con el dolor de 2D, el día que perdiera la cordura y toda atadura a la dolorosa razón, el lo dejaría en la paz del caos.

Mas hasta entonces la pelea seguiría, pues el en fondo, solo se abrigaba en la inconciencia, su humanidad, su dolor, en algún lugar se refugiaba, pero seguía allí, aunque el se mintiera.

Por eso 2D luchaba, quedaba eso, lo haría hasta la muerte, solo por liberarlo.

Murdoc se paró del suelo en que estaba sentado, el piso estaba mojado, había apagado su cigarrillo.

La lluvia caía con más fuerza, y el mar crecía en su carrera golpeando las rocas. Una lejana gaviota gritaba a la distancia, ella iba a morir. La tormenta se acercaba.

El hombre caminó lentamente hacía la puerta de las escaleras, bajo haciendo crujir los escalones. Llegó a la cocina y buscó un trago, encontró una vieja botella algo empolvada. Era un ron bastante bueno. Silbó ironico.

No tardó mucho y sirvió el oscuro líquido sobre un vaso de cristal. Lo tomó así.

Se deslizó por su garganta invadiéndolo de un tibio ardor. Cerró los ojos, así dejaría ir un rato esa consciencia.

Y solo dejó que su mente dejará de vagar.

* * *

_Cabe decir que este cambio de perspectiva de los personajes se debe al juego de la página, 2D se olle desesperado, de cierto modo creo que los había tomado con demasiada ligereza, quería verlos en una viva desesperación. Un Murdoc oscuro._

_Bueno eso… _


End file.
